I Will Write You A Song
by Vicky May
Summary: One shot that wouldn't get out of my head. Leah returns after showing her imprint her wolf form, and wonders if he loves her still. Here is her answer.


**A random one-shot that wouldn't get out of my head!**

**Love it, though**

**enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

I ignored him. But I knew I wouldn't be able to for long. The magic of the imprint was pulling at me, begging me to look at him.

I refused, gritting my teeth and clenching my fists.

However, I couldn't help but let my eyes sidle sideways to the stage. He was standing up, looking around. Something hit him, and pain flashed clearly in his eyes. I resisted the urge to run over and make it better. He couldn't love me anymore. Not now.

He cleared his throat, and everyone stopped their conversations to listen.

"Um, hey." He said softly. "This is my new song. The inspiration came from someone really special – someone vey recent. She taught me that music was everything I needed to concentrate on – there are so many other things in life for me to do."

He fingered his guitar, his eyes sweeping helplessly around the group. I wanted to know who he was looking for. Was it me?

"This is for you, Leah." He murmured, so quietly I almost didn't hear it. He then started strumming chords on his, guitar, taking a deep breath and starting to sing. "I don't know, how to make lots of money..." He sang.

**I got debts that I'm trying to pay  
I can't buy you nice things, like big diamond rings  
But that don't mean much anyway  
I can't give you the house you've been dreaming  
If I could I would build it alone  
I'd be out there all day, just hammering away  
Make us a place of our own**

I felt tears at the back of my eyes, waiting to come out. This song was for me. _Me_.

**I will write you a song  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong**

Wait – he still loved me?

**I will write you a song  
And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you**

**I don't know that I'd make a good soldier  
I don't believe in being violent and cruel  
I don't know how to fight, but I'll draw blood tonight  
If somebody tries hurting you**

A tear slid down my cheek. He was right. He blanched at hurting a fly – but I remembered clearly the night last week, where he defended me against those five much taller and stronger men.

**I will write you a song  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong  
I will write you a song  
And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you**

**Now that it's out on the table (it's out on the table)  
Both of us knew all along (knew all along)  
I've got your loving and you've got my song**

I stood, and made my way to the centre of the group, slowly pushing my way to the front. I was in a daze, but I didn't care. Tears of pure joy were streaming down my cheeks, and people let me pass.

**I don't know how to make lots of money  
I don't know all the right things to do  
I can't say where we'll go, but the one thing I know  
Is how to be a good man to you  
Until I die that's what I'll do**

His sad eyes spotted me, and for a minute or two he blinked once, twice, three times…then a brilliant smile lit his face, and his eyes softened, and he looked at me with such joy and love I felt my own face was gonna crack with the smile that was there.

**I will write you a song  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong  
I will write you a song  
And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without  
I will write you a song (I will write you a song)  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong (love is still strong)  
I will write you a song  
And you know from this song that I just can't go on without you**

The crowd was cheering and yelling, but I wad deaf to the loud sound. My source of sound came from the man who all but leapt off the stage, colliding into my arms. His hand gripped the back of my head as he put his lips on mine for a scorching kiss, and when he released me he held me close, tears threatening to escape from his eyes.

"You came back." He choked.

I gripped him tighter as if he'd disappear. "Of course." I closed my eyes, reveling in hugging my love after that one week that seemed forever. "How could I leave when I left my heart behind?"

And then we were kissing again, joyous tears streaming down both of our faces.

* * *

**A little OOC for Leah, and it could be better written, but hey. Love it.**

**xx**


End file.
